Another world of pain
by kandy-karnage
Summary: it starts like twilight series but its gonna be different soon


**_Another World of Pain_**

**_Chapter 1_**

This story starts out as any other with the main character in some sort of trouble well everything is a problem when your dead isn't it? Yes, if you may be wondering at the moment our main character is definitely dead. Her name is Leanne Rose Cross she was killed at the age of 18 for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. For now we will begin this adventure at that fateful night where her life ended and another one began.

Leanne yawned sleepily as she picked up her scattered books from her cram study session the night before. she stuffed all of her books in her bag and hurried out to her truck, well to her it was a truck to everyone else it was a bucket on wheels. she slammed the house door and heard pictures fall 'damnit" she groaned as she locked the door and got into her truck and drove off to school. she started the truck and sped to school. she parked in her usual spot and went to her classes. her day went normal till lunch, she has always hated lunch but today she definitely hated it. today's lunch was the prom date day, at the lunch the guys were supposed to ask the girls to the prom but like always she never got asked out. she sat through the lunch. she didn't notice that the new exchange student was staring at her silently from the back of the lunchroom. she finished her lunch and went to her locker and opened it and a note and rose fell to her feet. she looked around then picked them up and opened the note and smelled the rose. the note read " hello roza will u come to the prom with me?? dimitri" she re read the note over and over… she didn't know who he was and how to find him so she hoped he appeared in one of her classes to see if she wanted to go with him… she put the rose in her locker on the shelf and stuffed the note in her back pocket and walked into her next class which was art, her favorite class in the world. The new exchange student was there also across the room from her. He once and awhile glanced up at her from his book until the class started. The teacher walked in and did attendance silently which she hated because she didn't know if the guy was in her class or not. She pulled out the note and there was a silet chuckle from behind her and she looked back to see the exchange student. She didn't even see him get up from his desk. "did you like the rose?" he asked in a soft Russian voice. His green eyes almost looked golden and his black hair covered part of his face making him look like a tall dark and handsome guy. She blushed "your dimitri?" she asked embarrassed. He chuckled warmly and smiled " yes I am dimitri I have just trance furred from a Russian school." he said and sat next to her. She smiled and hid her face cuz she was still blushing. He put his hand on her "don't hide such a beautiful face from me it's a shame that no one thinks you are as beautiful as you are to me" he said softly and took her hand and kissed it gently. Her face turned a deeper red and she smiled. He smiled back "so what r we supposed to be doing in this class anyway?" he asked when the teacher looked up at them. She straightened her shirt out "well it's a partner project but since there was an odd number of students I was going to attempt it by myself but since you are here u should help me" she said and smiled and he smiled back with a chuckle "ok whats the project?" he asked sweetly still holding her hand. She smiled 'we r going to make a painting in the old Romanian style of a castle and kinda like a vampire and werewolf theme" his face got serious for a second then got nice again "couldn't we change the project I aint good at that sttuff" he said quietly "well that's the only thing I am good at" she sighed and pulled out her sketch pad. He picked up the pad and looked through it and his jaw dropped at the detail to the werewolves and vampires "how do you think of these drawings?" he asked softly. "they come to me in my dreams and I wake up and draw them I haven't gotten much sleep lately because they have been waking me up more than usual" she yawned and stretched. He watched her. "so do you have any siblings dimitri?" she asked and looked at him just looking through the drawings. "yes 1 sister and 3 brothers" he answered quietly and gasped when he saw a picture that looked like his brothers fighting a werewolf. "when did you draw this?" he asked and pointed to it. "last night around 4am" she said "I woke up screaming to that one it freaked me out when they ripped the werewolf apart" she said and shivered "creepy I still can feel the pain of it" she said quietly. "the pain? Of what' he asked and looked at her. "the pain the werewolf felt I could feel it" she said softly and took a deep breath. He looked at her "do you believe in them? The vampires and werewolves?" he asked seriously. "yes" she said softly. He straightened his back "I have to tell you something after the school day ends and you will want to meet my father" he said quietly. She looked at him confused but still nodded. He smiled "so how far have you gotten through the painting?" he asked and looked at what she was sketching and froze. The people in the painting was his whole family including him and the pack of vampires they had been feuding with, his family stood on one side of the castle and the pack stood at the other end and she stood in the middle crying over a grave. "when did u think of this" he asked and lifted the paper. "that is a reoccurring dream I have been having. He stared at the painting, all of the faces were sad or crying and she was covered in blood and gashes. "may I keep this sketch so I can help with it or do you need it?" he asked "naw I can draw another exact copy when I have the dream again tonight" she said cheerfully. He smiled and the bell rang "when does school end" he asked as he helped her pack "this was the last period so it ended about 3 seconds ago" she laughed. He smiled "is it ok if I give you a ride around town then drop you off at your truck?" he said and smiled. "sure if you wanna call that truck a truck" she laughed and walked up to him "lets go" he smiled and led her out to a black Dooley truck and her jaw dropped. "this is a truck" dimitri said and grinned "do you like it?" he asked and opened the passenger door and she drooled at the black and red interior with pine trimmings. She put her stuff in the back and got in and he closed the door for her…she looked around inside the truck and snapped out of her daze when dimitri got in and smiled at her. "we r going to my house so we can discuss the project I have a adequate art study" he said and turned the truck on and it roared to life and she grinned in happiness at the loud truck. He chuckled and drove away from the school.

A few hours later they arrived at his house, it was really extravagant and it looked expensive she drooled at the thought of how much the house must have costed. He laughed at her expression and got out of the car and opened the door for her and helped her out. She got out and looked around and smiled a the little things that she liked and followed him to the house and walked in when he smiled at the open door. She followed behind him and looked around carefully. He walked to the front room and smiled at her to sit down and she did. A tall woman walked in the room and walked out when she saw her. Dimitri sighed and walked out for a moment and came back with a man about 10 years older than him. "hello rose I am dimitris father Edmund" he smiled "so you are the great artist my son has been talking about so much" she blushed and nodded. He smiled and pulled out her sketch of the painting "this is quite detailed" he said as he looked at it and then at her. "would you be surprised is vampires and werewolves existed?" he asked. "no I wouldn't' she said and smiled "I have done a lot of research and I do believe they exist even though everyone else thinks I am crazy." she sighed. Both him and dimitri chuckled "we don't think your crazy rose in fact our family is more than proof that they exist" edmund said and grinned, his canines were long and sharp. Instead of a persons usual reaction rose reached out to touch them in amazement. Dimitri laughed "I told you father she isn't like the rest" he said. She looked at him "lemme see yours" she giggled and walked over to him. He smiled "make me if you can" he teased. She smiled "could you leave the room for a moment edmund im gonna change your sons mind" she giggled. Edmund laughed "sure just don't kill him that is his mothers privilege" he said and left the room. She smiled at him "if I cant see them ill still feel them" she said and walked up to him. He smiled as he watched her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her warmth surprised him for a second then he kissed back and slid his arms around her. She slid her tongue against his cold lips and he opened them for her and slid his back against hers with the gentleness of a kitten. She slid her tongue against his fangs and giggled "see I told you I would" she said softly when they broke the kiss. He smiled 'that was cheating I couldn't resist" he said playfully. She giggled and smiled at him. He smiled and kissed her cheek "I suppose you should meet the rest of the family" he said as one of his brothers walked in. "ah hello rose I am goyle" he said and smiled. She let go of dimitri ands shook goyles hand.

-its semii based on the newmoon series but it will have its definite differences-

-this is the first chapter and more will be coming yay-


End file.
